Fake smiles
by KittyKatLovesBooks
Summary: "I'm so sorry, Lyra."


**This is my official first story with a kind of angsty background… what can I say? I was in a soulsilvershipping mood, and I was thinking up ideas, and this came up.**

**Warning: Third genre Angst**

**This is a different style of writing for me, so I hope it comes out well.**

* * *

_~He yelled because it was the only thing he knew how to do~_

"Damn you Lyra! I'm surprised a wimp like you could beat me like this."

Lyra flinched as she felt Silver's burning gaze, but kept a grin on.

"Well I always play with my pokemon, so maybe that's why they're so good."

Silver turned to her, and mumbled "Only people who are just plain _pathetic_ would play with their pokemon like they're five-year olds!"

With that he turned and left, leaving a grinning Lyra with a confused heart. He didn't regret anything he just said, that's what he told himself as he made his way out of the forest.

_~She smiled because it was the only thing she knew how to do~_

* * *

_~He refused to talk to her because he didn't know what to say~_

"Hn."

Silver turned away from his ever cheerful rival and set out to anywhere but where she was, ignoring the fact that she was following him. Stopping when he finally became irritated, he turned around eyes blazing "Will you just leave me _alone_, woman!"

Annoyingly enough, she just smiled and cheerfully clapped, randomly chattering about how an amusement park was coming to town and how she would like it very much if he went with her.

It took her a couple of seconds to realize he was already gone.

Yet that never-ending smile remained plastered to her face, as she picked up a sharp stone from the ground and toyed with it.

_~She talked to him because she wanted somebody to listen to her~_

* * *

_~He got annoyed by her smile because he couldn't understand how someone could be so happy~_

Lyra watched as Silver glared at her, eyes fixated on the corners of her lips that were currently curved upwards.

"What the HELL are you smiling for, woman?"

She cheerfully tilted her head and squealed in a sing-song voice "Why would I need a reason to smile? It's such a perfect day, not to mention the world feels so lively!"

Silver blankly stared at the tree next to him before making eye contact with her and calmly stating "The world is a cruel and unfair place, with people who will break your heart and make you feel worthless. The sooner you realize that, the better life will be."

With that, Lyra saw the familiar blackness of the back of his jacket as he yet again walked away from her.

Truth was she knew more than anyone how cruel the world was.

She just didn't show it.

_~She lied about her views on the world to make him notice her~_

* * *

_~He tried not to remember because it was a waste of time~_

"Siilllvvyyy!" Her voice rang out in the quiet of the Dragon Den as she tried to pinpoint the location of her rival. She walked up to the nearest person and tapped them on the shoulder and requested them to help her find Silver.

"Oh, you mean the red-haired emo kid with the feraligater?"

She nodded.

"Oh he said he wasn't going to be here for a while; something about avoiding someone."

Her heart broke right then and there.

But she kept on smiling.

_~She tried to make him remember because no one else would~_

* * *

_~He told himself he didn't care about her~_

Silver walked through the woods, intent on heading to a different town before _she_ could arrive. Strangely enough, he had picked the route that passed by _her_ house.

When a cream colored house appeared in view he considered passing by it and continuing on with his quest. Yet he walked himself to the front door and casually rang the doorbell.

Annoyed when he didn't hear anything the first time he ringed it again.

Nothing.

Exasperated he prepared to leave; but stopped upon hearing the silent sobs.

_~__She admitted she cared about him because she was just that type of girl~_

* * *

_~He frowned because he didn't know how to display love~_

She choke back a sob; gently rocking back on forth on her bed. She covered her face with her hands, hiding her tear-filled eyes. She played with the hem of her pretty sky blue dress; she had bought it with him in mind.

At the edge of Lyra's bed a lone calendar page with red markings on one particular date: that day. Under ineligible words was a crude little drawing of a birthday cake with what seemed to be a mini Silver and her.

So she silently cried; never noticing when he stepped into the open doorway.

_~She smiled because she didn't know how to either~_

* * *

_~He didn't notice because he wanted to believe there was someone so carefree and innocent~_

Silver stopped upon seeing a sobbing Lyra, with loose hair flowing down her back and a blue dress adorning her body. Hearing footsteps, the latter raised her head to meet his.

He had not known it was possible for her to frown, and he watched as she whimpered and put her head into her hands again.

Slowly he made his way over to her "Lyra…"

He reached out to lift her face but stopped on seeing her hands. He pulled at them, ignoring the fact that she was trying to pull back. Upon breaking her hold he stared at her scarred wrists, gently tracing a finger on the cuts on her wrists, and frowned in anger and confusion.

"Why Lyra…"

His eyes trailed over her bed, stopping on the calendar and analyzing it before widening his eyes in realization.

He knelt down and gently pushed her face up and wiped her tears away.

"I'm so sorry, Lyra."

With this she bursted into tears and placed her head on his chest.

He placed his arms around her head and let her stay there, sobbing into his shirt as she released years of pent up emotion.

He silently sobbed too because he didn't realize earlier.

_~She hid her tears because she thought no one cared; truth was he did~_

* * *

**They're both teenagers in this one (because I can't see Lyra doing this at the age of 10). :3**

**If any of you guys don't get what's going on, Lyra is troubled because she can't understand why Silver doesn't like her, so because of that she hides behind fake smiles, hence name of fic. **

**Please review!**


End file.
